The present invention relates generally to apparatus for increasing the performance of engines, and more particularly, is related to an apparatus for cooling an automobile engine while increasing horsepower of the engine.
In conventional automobile engines, the water pump is driven by a belt from the engine crank, consuming power from the engine. This power consumption by the water pump could be used for higher horsepower and performance. Especially in racing cars, every bit of additional power is helpful.
Another factor effecting racing cars is engine temperature. During events it is very important to maintain engine temperature and avoid overheating. Some drivers have resorted to placing bags of ice on the engine or using sprayers to direct a cool water bath over the engine. These types of engine temperature solutions are messy and cumbersome and relatively inefficient.
The present invention provides an electric motor to run the water pump so that the engine does not have to use energy for this purpose. A separate belt drive is provided between the water pump and the motor. In this manner the water pump may be operated when the engine is not running, for cooling purposes. The motor uses electric energy available from the car's battery to drive the water pump.
The present invention incorporates a unique dual purpose pulley having a serpentine drive and a cog drive. The pulley is preferably machined from one piece of aluminum. The serpentine drive has a larger diameter smooth finish belt contact surface. A smaller diameter cog drive is adjacent the serpentine drive. The larger diameter drive may have a v-groove surface instead of the smooth surface in certain applications of the invention.
A bracket is also provided for mounting the water pump motor in the engine compartment of the car. The bracket may preferably include a guide for allowing a swinging motion of the motor to control belt tension. The bracket may be configured to be bolted onto the standard bolt holes in the water pump housing used to mount the water pump to the engine. In another embodiment of the invention the bracket mounts to the air conditioner bracket existing in the car.
The present invention has particular applicability to 5.0 Liter engines in Ford Mustang automobiles from the years 1986 to 1993. However, the invention is also useful in other makes and models by reconfiguring the bracket for different engine compartment spaces.
During racing, a car using the present invention is preferably driven with manual steering so as to bypass the power steering pump. Also, the smog pump may be bypassed during racing. Since it is not uncommon for the engine crank to be driving the smog pump, power steering pump, alternator, water pump, and air conditioning system during normal operation, any bypassing of these devices would increase power available to the drive train of the car. In one preferred embodiment of the present invention the smog pump, power steering pump, and water pump are all bypassed. The water pump is run by the motor described above. The engine crank is then only turning with the alternator and the air conditioning system. With the air conditioning turned off, the engine is effectively only driving the alternator in addition to powering the drive train of the car.
While racing the car, the water pump is operational via the electric motor. When the car is turned off the water pump may be operating, again via the electric motor. With a source of power to the motor, the water pump can continue to cool the engine when the engine is off.
The above and other advantages will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art and will become more apparent after reading the following detailed description, drawings, and claims.